


Perfectly Marvelous

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Femslash February 2018 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: A roommate is like an automatic built-in friend... But if you're lucky, it's something more.





	Perfectly Marvelous




End file.
